


【郭得友/严颂声+张显宗】好借好还04

by shark_pond



Series: 咸吃小范淡操心 [22]
Category: zry48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Series: 咸吃小范淡操心 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598779
Kudos: 15





	【郭得友/严颂声+张显宗】好借好还04

张显宗气得不行，一脚踢在小河神肩头，又被抓着脚踝折到胸前。郭得友一手压着张显宗大腿根，埋头在他胯间，犬齿咬着阴蒂向外拉扯，张显宗惊叫一声，又要拿另一只脚踢郭得友，也被抓着脚踝，这下当真动弹不得，只能任由小河神吃他下头蜜水。  
“你也不嫌腌臜！”张显宗骂了一句。  
郭得友变本加厉，放开阴蒂后两指拨开小阴唇，舌头在雌穴徒有其表的尿孔处钻了一下，惹得张显宗阴道又挤出一大股清液，这才衔着肉唇下部，慢条斯理舔进里头，将张显宗舔得丢了几番阴精，才放开他的脚踝，起身脱裤子。  
“乖乖这儿干净得很，就是太浪了。”郭得友嬉笑道。  
张显宗又骂一句，却是没听清骂了什么。  
小河神握着阴茎，拿龟头在雌穴上画圈，半天才抵进去。他那玩意儿又长又粗，充血时硬得吓人，浑似一条烫铁，又带些上翘弧度，张显宗雌穴后生，本就小些，被他插进去时小阴唇几乎要被挤得撕裂开，连大阴唇也扭曲着包上半个圈，还不必进到最里头，龟头已经抵着宫口，真要玩起来，郭得友这人一点儿不留情面。  
郭得友床上从不当好人；连严颂声都能被他按着肏服了，一面流泪一面说愿当小河神的精壶，更别提对上张显宗这种当真时时想着搞点事情的。区别在于若是张显宗搞了事情或者想搞事情被发现，郭得友就不给他好好适应的时间，直接肏进宫腔。要是张显宗乖乖的呢……自然是先玩到张显宗泄身好几次，才慢慢进里头去。  
张显宗思及最近自己并无过分举动，也就放下心来，安然受用。  
本以为严颂声回来后，想吃精液得等着早起，未曾想严颂声竟然受了伤，怕是最近房事也不能行，可得好好压榨一番。  
这般想着，张显宗自己玩着奶尖，故意勾郭得友起兴。他奶子本就不小，吃郭得友精气补回来后，更是因生雌穴，更加涨大一分。平躺时虽看不出格外饱满，两手揉捏挤弄，倒是很有意思。郭得友见他这样，如何猜不到他的心思，也不戳破，只欣赏他自己玩自己的模样。  
郭得友实则想让严颂声与肖正国试试，唐山海这人知情识趣，床上玩儿些过火的并不推拒。严颂声素来持正清高，头几回做起来，想让他叫都得把人肏得浑浑噩噩才是，肖正国又薄面子，真要让他玩，他也会做，只是看他面色绯红的害羞模样，郭得友就不好意思了。  
张显宗不一样，这幅淫身子就是小河神喂出来的，看他自己揉胸或是玩雌穴，都理直气壮。  
张显宗两手指头修长，将奶肉推着往中间去，挤出一道浅缝，又拿拇指与食指捏着奶头朝上拎，将那艳粉软肉拉扯成细长锥状。玩着玩着，张显宗自己把持不住，气息声音不稳。  
郭得友仍旧浅浅戳刺，紫黑阴茎还有小半露在外头，张显宗雌穴已经春潮泛滥，后头肉花也一张一合，恨不能同有个硬物塞进去解解馋。张显宗被他磨蹭到媚肉搔痒，一时也不玩自己奶子了，两手推着郭得友胸口：“你快点儿！”  
郭得友抓着他的手腕，往手指上亲了两口，嬉皮笑脸道：“乖乖，你自己玩下头。”  
张显宗渴求精气，兼之被肏熟了，性欲起时如痴如狂，听郭得友说，立刻一手摸到雌穴，两指并拢按捏阴蒂，一按一捏之下，裹着小河神阴茎的雌穴水液涌动，都被堵在里头。见他神情恍惚，郭得友便按住他小腹，精瘦劲腰一摆，将露在外头那截性器也塞进雌穴里，龟头破开宫口，直到抵着内壁才停。  
不管被进几回，刚入时难免疼痛，张显宗清醒了一瞬，又恍惚起来。  
随着前列腺液流出的些微精气直接打在子宫壁上，迅速侵袭全身，简直是从头到脚都享受快感。  
要把严颂声肏到失禁，郭得友得干他至少一个时辰。  
但是对于张显宗而言，爽到喷尿几乎是每次性事都有的事情。  
郭得友估摸着他不疼了，便提胯开始抽送，龟头在宫口一进一出，那方小小肉口咬着龟头下方，舍不得放走好东西。子宫内积满潮吹清液，郭得友只觉像是泡在温泉里头似的。  
“乖乖，舒服不舒服？”  
张显宗哪里还有心思，只能顺着他说：“舒服……好舒服……”  
郭得友就喜欢他这模样，又可怜又可爱的。  
“怎么舒服了？”  
“——精气在里面……好舒服——唔嗯！”  
郭得友亲他一口：“既然这么舒服，我这几天，每天都喂你吃。”  
张显宗露出一个迷茫的笑容：“嗯……”  
“那乖乖，你得记住了，莫要去招惹严颂声。”  
得了张显宗肯首，郭得友这才大开大合的肏弄。因张显宗要精液是维生所需，他乖巧时，郭得友也不吝惜，故而没有克制，不多久就交代在里头。精液入内，又恐过后张显宗连续高潮，潮吹液将精液带出来。小河神思考一会儿，灵机一动，去拿了严颂声的鞭子缠成一束，塞进张显宗雌穴里头。纯黑皮鞭没能全塞进去，一截露在外头，衬着被肏成艳红色且带着打成沫的淫水的小阴唇，凌虐感十足。  
再看张显宗，果然被精液消化所带来的快感死死钉在高潮之中。郭得友不放心他，又担心严颂声，只好再去把严颂声抱过来，将两个娇娇安置好，一人一床被子，自己挤在脚踏上侧卧假寐。  
大概睡前想着严颂声，梦里便是严颂声被他肏服了那回的样子。  
实在好看。  
严师座素日看不上郭得友，两人欢好完了也是立刻沐浴更衣，那天可不一样。  
郭得友按着严颂声肏了两个钟头，又拿自己编头发的细绳捆住严颂声性器，不伤身却让他射不出也尿不出，用肛穴去了七八回之后，饶是严颂声也体力不济了。先是不肯叫，后来耐不住，便浪叫起来，严师座白日跟人讲话声音端着，气声勾人，这会儿一样勾人。又被肏丢了几次，肛穴已经被肏得软肉外翻，出的骚水打湿大腿，一摸滑不溜手。  
到这时，严师座终于肯开口讨饶。  
可惜郭得友不听。  
——这老婆本是自己挣来的，先前要摸也不给摸，要点好脸色也无，这会儿床上娇憨，可没什么用。  
郭得友仍是继续，他体力极好，玩到此刻也只泄一次。  
严颂声是真的不行了，他觉得自己的脑子要被无休止的快感烧坏，只知道追逐肉棒和精液，在神智丧失的前一刻，他终于哭了。  
“郭得友……小河神，我真不行了——”  
郭得友笑了笑，邪气十足。  
“哎哟，严长官言重了。”  
“当真不行了……”严颂声虚握他的手臂，一点力气都没有，“再弄下去我……我怕是要死……”  
“那不至于。”郭得友道，“严长官何等威风，拿鞭子抽人时候力气十足。”  
严颂声觉得委屈，眼泪滚落，“我要被你玩坏了，别、别——嗯啊！别再……别——啊啊啊啊啊又……又要——”  
这次高潮彻底击垮了严颂声的自尊心，他实在太害怕了。  
好说歹说，郭得友终于肯抽出阴茎，严颂声肛穴已经被肏得合不拢，他勉强坐起身，徒劳无功地遮着身体，哀求道：“我知道自己欠你，定然会还，只求你让我缓一时……今天实在、实在过分……你放我今天休息，往后……往后我——我是小河神的肉壶，小河神的精液我都含住了，一点不敢漏出来……”  
郭得友见他泪如连珠，也觉得自己过分，但面子上没表露出来，冷着一张脸，反问道：“严长官说要当我小河神的精壶？我可没听错吧？”  
严颂声羞耻极了，仍是小声重复：“颂声从此以后是小河神的精壶，任由小河神玩弄。”  
郭得友一下子心软了，忙将他拢在怀里擦眼泪：“冤家，我可舍不得玩弄你，但你从前脾气太差，总要管一管。”说罢让严颂声张口，轻咬着他舌尖亵玩一番，又命他靠着墙壁半躺下，自己分腿，手指撑开穴口，郭得友对着他那被蹂躏到不成样子的肛穴撸了一时，白浊精液悉数射进里头。  
从那回后，严颂声床上就乖巧极了。  
实则也有因缘偿还的缘故。  
严颂声欠得是一条命，郭得友要他干什么都行，偏郭得友没有真的硬要他做，这回默许一句，反成了定论。不过两人都不知道，依旧床上严颂声口吞并穴吃，将小河神的精液储得严严实实。  
这事儿其实其他三个都知道。  
唐山海以为是性事情趣，不以为意，反而在与郭得友欢好时试过几次，因不喜欢精液气味，后来也就了了。肖正国本是死活不肯的，被郭得友半哄半强迫的压着含了一回阴茎，居然有几分食髓知味。  
至于张显宗……  
他是拿这事儿嘲讽严颂声。  
也不知道这两人哪里不对付，郭得友还真给他们排过卦，属相不冲也不宜，稀松平常，八字没克，不当针锋相对。  
而且都是国民党的官，肖正国跟唐山海相处就不错，怎么到他两个关系特别差。  
郭得友想不明白。


End file.
